


Don’t ignore me...

by Without_you



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Without_you/pseuds/Without_you
Summary: When jihoon who accidentally made soonyoung angry and ignore him during the interview. With some other members included in the fic*Inspired by the latest interview of them.





	Don’t ignore me...

It just another day of schedule where the boys need to wake up early, and as usual there’s always someone who could not wake up and another someone who need to persuade him to get up from the bed for schedule. 

“Aww what time is it now.....” soonyoung said half awake as the alarm clock rang and woke almost half of the members up. 

“Aish, off the damn alarm, I want to sleep!” jihoonsaid as he wrapped himself more thick in a cocoon that was made by his blanket. 

“Guys please wake up now you have to be at the salon at 8am in an hour time ” said the manager who pulled a few other members out from bed to the bathroom to wash up. 

Seungcheol walked to soonyoung who’s brushing his teeth and hug myungho from behind while he’s washing his face and asked “ ya where’s your cutie?” 

“Must be still in his cocoon” replied jeonghan who passed by the washroom. 

“Now go find your cutie and make sure he will be ready within 1 hour ok?” Seungcheol told soonyoung who walked towards the room of 4 and saw the ball of blanket in the middle of the room. 

“Babe....cutie....jihoon ah....hoonie....darling” but there’s still no movements on the bed. “I should just use my ultimate move then!” Soonyoung pulled the blanket immediately from jihoon and began tickling him. 

Jihoon squirmed and turn here and there while avoiding the attack from soonyoung. But a sentence said by someone stopped both of them in track.... 

“Just f*** off soon, care about your choreography progress than me!” Said the irritated songwriter that actually slept at 5am in the morning after he finished the latest song lyrics. He regretted his words after it left his mouth and was definitely more awake than just now. 

The choreographer face turned guilty and angry but still tried to keep a strong front infront of jihoon as he walked out of the room but not before saying “we are leaving in half an hours time, be ready by then.” 

He bumped into Seungcheol outside the door who saw what happened and told the leader that he will be going to the van first to rest.

Jihoon just sat in the middle of the pile of blankets and reflected how much his words affected soonyoung as he was really stressed about making a choreography for the latest comeback song.

“Don’t worry he will be ok, just apologise to him later, I know you two are very stress because of the repackage album’s songs and choreograph but you two are a couple that went through so much since pre debut, don’t have a cold war cos of words that are said unintentionally” seungcheol said and left him alone in the room but not before patting his shoulders. 

Jihoon went to wash up as fast as he could and went downstairs to find soonyoung to patch things up before everybody found out about what happened. 

~~~~~~

 

“Soonyoung ah where are you?” Manager called up soonyoung on the phone as everybody was already in the van waiting. “Here~” soonyoung said as he ran smiling widely to the manager who was a bit angry cos they were almost late to the appointment. 

Jihoon heave a sigh of relieve when he finally saw soonyoung walking to the direction of their vans. He knew that soonyoung needed some alone time to think about stuffs but he cant help but to be worried about him when he did not pick up his calls just now. 

“Hyung did you go eat ice cream without us knowing again?” Asked the maknae and booseok who chip in saying that he’s stingy not sharing anything with his beloved dongsaeng. The environment was hype up with boosoek who continue to sing to songs of different artist while on the way to their schedule. 

“Finally we are half way done with this~” jeonghan said as he lied on the sofa while waiting for the rest of the members who went for toilet breaks. And wonwoo and seungcheol who used their phones for gaming again.

Jihoon waited outside the toilet for soonyoung and pulled him to one corner when he saw soonyoung walked out of it. As jihoon is not good with words he pondered on how to apologise for his behaviour while waiting but now after he saw soonyoung he stuttered and blushed. “Umm...soon are you still angry? I really regretted my actions this morning but can you please don’t be angry with me..sorry” 

Soonyoung just blinked at him, like during the interview when jihoon smiled and looked at him but he just stare at jihoon for a while and looked away abit pissed.

“Don’t just stare at me...” jihoon fiddle with his fingers anxious about his reply. Soonyoung just continue to stare and suddenly laughed out loud. “Uri jihoonie why are you so cute!!!!!” He said while pinching jihoon cheeks in which jihoon still did not know how to react in the sudden change of soonyoung. 

“You still think that I am angry? I know that you and me are stressed for the comeback but what you said is not entirely false, I’m really stuck in the new choreograph, so I don’t blame you, I just blame myself for not trying hard. So babe don’t blame yourself ok.” Soonyoung said sincerely while looking into jihoon’s eyes. 

Jihoon suddenly hugged soonyoung by the waist and whispered “ thank you for being understanding, I’m sorry for my sudden outburst too...” 

And so the episode died down with the continuation of the interview and on the way back to he dorm soonyoung whispered to jihoon that actually he thought of new dance steps during the interview and he will show jihoon later on I think he dorm. Jihoon smiled and lean on soonyoung’s shoulder while their hands are together on his lap.

~~~~

“Ya Kwon hamster what did you do the the bottle of cola on my table!!!!” Shouted jihoon while chasing soonyoung with a now empty cola bottle that jihoon previously took out from the fridge before going to the washroom.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the first time I’m writing a fic, although it’s a really short one but enjoy~ Pardon my grammar and spelling mistakes if any cos I didn’t use spell check and just got the inspiration to post this while I saw the gif on twitter.


End file.
